Revealing the truth
by charming leo
Summary: Leo and piper fic, i cannot explain so R&R! is R for sexual scene and use of language


Revealing the truth  
  
This is my first charmed fan fic and would really like it if you review!!  
  
A/N: is rated R because of the Sexual scenes and bad language, you can skip them if you want cos they don't take over the whole story it's just so you can get a feel of how much Leo and Piper want each other!  
  
R&R plesae  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of charmed, and don't claim to so don't sue!  
  
Chapter one: Before she knew it....  
  
**Piper's dream**  
  
"Piper I never stopped loving you, you know." Leo's words hit Piper with a wave of emotion and before she knew it she was leaning in for a passionate kiss. And then another. And another. Piper couldn't stop. Leo's kisses were toxic. She couldn't think of anything but him. She felt his tongue lick her lips hungrily and she slowly opened her mouth gently to let his tongue slide under and explore. She moaned as Leo's tongue met her's in the most passionate way imaginable. His hands began to wonder up her back, caressing her as Piper's hands flew to his dirty blonde hair, which she tousled and caressed. "Mmmm." Piper moaned. Leo let out a satisfied grin and Piper saw this. "You just wait Mr. Wyatt my turn's to come." and with that Piper reluctantly left his mouth and began to nibble on his neck. It was then Leo who moaned and his hands began to run ceaselessly through her hair. She could feel his fingers everywhere on her, her back, hair...and it felt good. His hands then moved cautiously to her front and Piper didn't complain. He caressed and cupped her breasts through the thin fabric of her halter-top and bra. She knew that she normally didn't wear Halter-tops, but for that matter her breasts weren't this size either. Piper's hands then worked his neck and began to massage his shoulders. Which only left Leo to moan. Piper them began to massage his muscular chest and before she knew it was unbuttoning his button down flannel shirt. Piper only smiled sexily to see his very sexy chest. She began to squeeze his biceps when Leo unexpectedly scooped her up and dropped her on her bed.  
  
He straddled her as he began to nibble down her neck. Leo was making her moan: moan with sweet pleasure. He then had nowhere else to nibble and so very slowly and gently began to remove Piper's shirt button by button. He did it so gently Piper only felt that she loved him more. As Leo began to reveal her peachy flesh hidden by her blouse, she could feel her nipples hardening and a slow wanting for Leo. She needed him, bad. Leo began to nuzzle her once he had finished unbuttoning. His sweet lips kissing every part of her on show that was not covered by her sexy, dense, black bra. Piper also knew that she did not wear sexy, dense back bras but hey, this was a dream. Piper started to moan again, this time with more energy and more of a need. She began to touch Leo's legs and moved to his groin area. And then she grasped at Leo's belt buckle fast and quickly.  
  
"Fuck!" she said, she couldn't undo it.  
  
Leo just smiled at this and stood up and smiled sexily as he undid his buckle and trousers only to reveal tanned legs. Piper swooned, if only Leo knew what he was doing to her. And there he was in his boxers. He came back to her. Straddling her again. This time he just kissed her. Again and again. He was doing it slow. Piper could feel Leo's pleasure at the touch of her leather trousers rubbing against his bare legs. He then kissed her revealed areas of he breasts and her toned stomach. He hands then began to fiddle with the top of her trousers. And he undid them so slowly it was making Piper extremely hot. Piper looked up at Leo he was gazing at her longingly. They were sweaty, hot and flushed but Piper didn't care. Leo sidled on top of her again as she arched her back so Leo could unclasp her bra. Leo smiled again as he revealed two plump breasts. He kissed her peachy skin everywhere. And his touch made Piper's nipples hard and erect. She wanted him and he was teasing her. He slowly kissed every inch of her. And when he got to her nipples he kissed her tender skin and began to slowly suck. He was making her wet but she didn't care. She loved it. Until she couldn't take it.  
  
"Leo, I need you. Leo take me." And with that Piper woke up in a hot flush sweating all over.  
  
Piper breathed hard. It was a dream she reminded herself. But it felt so damn real.  
  
"Fuck!" she said again looking over her shoulder seeing Leo at a desk asleep. Piper looked at herself in the mirror. She was bright red. So she began to walk to the sink, only distracted by the man she loved.  
  
"Oh, Leo what am I gonna do?" she said starring longingly at him.  
  
Before she knew it her hands were on his shoulders and exploring his sandy blonde hair. She put his hand on his shoulder—big mistake.  
  
"Oh, Fuck!" she said as Leo gasped as he woke up.  
  
"Piper?" he asked, he looked so adorable when he was confused. Ok, Piper major lie time she thought. Leo couldn't know that she had secretly visited him because he turned her on big time. Oh no no no no no no no no. She wiped a bead of sweat of his forehead.  
  
"You were all flushed," Piper lied, "I came to see if you were all right." Piper hoped her redness had gone down.  
  
"Oh," Leo looked somehow disappointed. At least he had taken her explanation.  
  
"Now we're up could I look at your...um..."  
  
Piper grinned and revealed her stomach. "Belly?" she teased. He looked at it.  
  
"He's getting real big," he said in a baby voice, grinning happily. "Can I?"  
  
Piper just smiled. As Leo touched her stomach, "Hello, Chris this is daddy."  
  
Piper smiled it felt so good, she knew it was only Leo's hand but he was making her blush: Big time.  
  
"Piper are you OK?" Leo said seeing her all red and flushed.  
  
Piper couldn't get back to her senses in time, so Leo scooped her off her feet and placed her on her soft bed, Leo kneeling next to her.  
  
Piper mumbled.  
  
"Sorry," he said siddling off the bed.  
  
"No, stay, Leo." She said looking into his deep eyes.  
  
"OK." He smiled and before he knew it Piper's eyes were drawing him closer and closer to her....  
  
Hehehe ^_^ hoping you like....  
  
Review I'd be ever so grateful! 


End file.
